Tear Tracks
by Felling
Summary: Everything here had just happened due to a pair of never-ending tears that didn't bring sadness, but a human girl and her male arrancar closer together. UlquiHime - Oneshot


_**-Disclaimer:-**_ _I own nothing here except for your average and every-day plot bunny._

_**-TEAR TRACKS-  
**__By: Felling_

* * *

The big yellow moon shone, yet reflected, on the metal bars of her cage as Orihime stared in silence from her small seat at the table off to the right of the room. A few thoughts ran through her head as she did so. _Her friends, her house, her school, Kurosaki-kun. Ah!_ She shook her head, orange locks flying around before coming to rest on her chest again.

_That's right...Kurosaki-kun._ Orihime heaved a deep sigh as she thought about her orange-haired crush. _What was he doing right now? Thinking about her perhaps? Fighting even? Or... maybe he was with Kuchiki-chan. No! I can't think about that right now. There are more important issues at hand._ She nodded her head swiftly. _But, I wish he would at least thi- _Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a deep sigh come from across the room.

She perked up instantly. _That's right! Ulquiorra! How could she forget?_ She turned her head swiftly to look at the Espada laying on the couch on the other side of the room. Her eyes took in everything the moon's radiant shine would allow. They roamed from his raven-black hair to his bone-helmet then down the his pale face. She noted how she would probably never get another chance to seem him looking so peaceful.

His fascinating liquid emerald eyes, sadly, were covered by his eyelids. Her gaze went lower and she watched his chest rise and fall in timed movements. After all the arguments of how arrancar did not eat, sleep nor have emotions, so far she could prove him wrong about something.

Her thoughts turned to the events earlier in the day.

_He had come in earlier with her dinner, and after more arguments and threats she finally ate. She, of course, asked him to stay a bit longer. After a bit of convincing, he reluctantly agreed, and they found themselves sitting on the couch staring at each other in silence. It was only a matter of time before Orihime couldn't stand the silence. Gathering her courage, she lifted her eyes up and stared into his and opened her mouth to speak. "A-ano...Ulquiorra-san?" His eyes pierced hers and she felt his silent agreement to go on._

_"Why... Why do you-" Ready to ask about the tears on his pale face, until suddenly all her composure was lost as she couldn't stand looking into his cold eyes any longer, she spurted out randomly. "Why do you look like a sad clown?" __**(1)**__ Oh no! Where did that come from?! Ulquiorra, on the other hand, one of his brows raised up into his hair-line as he stared back at the girl with morbid curiosity._

_"A clown...? What nonsense do you speak of Onna?" Orihime's cheeks puffed up in embarrassment as it registered that he probably had no experience with a clown. She shuddered as she thought of her more 'personal' ones. Ulquiorra took this into account. "Are you cold Onna?" "Uh no, why do you ask?" Her eyes shifting. "You are shaking, are you not?" The confusion on his face only growing more intense. "Oh...ah no! I was just remembering something is all." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Of this 'clown' you speak of?" "Yes, sort-of." She took his silence as a reason to continue. "You see, when I was younger..." And she proceeded to go into a long explanation of what a 'clown' was and her own encounters. _

_During her ramblings about the demons, she took into note his slouched back and almost half-lidded eyes. His unruly appearance could only make her think of the fact he must of had a tiring yet rough day. Two more hours into the explanation she finally finished until she noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were closed and his head sat on his shoulder, slightly moving up and down with tiny breaths. Orihime slightly chuckled at his positioning and moved to help him lay down properly on the couch. She then proceeded to sit where she now sat._

She shook her head once more of her crazy flashbacks. It had been about an hour and half since he fell asleep and she couldn't find anything better to then continue to stare at him. After a bit, she noticed something she had completely forgotten. Those teal-green tear-marks that were parallel under both of his eyes. _Why are those tear-marks on his cheeks...?_ Unconsciously, she stood up and walked over only to kneel down in-front of his sleeping face. She had noticed them before, and they were the things she wanted so badly to ask about earlier but instead lost her nerve and became distracted about talk of clowns.

A sudden and unruly thoughts came to mind. _I just wanna'... touch them._ _**(2)**_ What was she thinking?! But it was too late. A shaky pale hand moved towards her unsuspecting victim and suddenly cupped his cheek. She lightly brushed the pad of her thumb over one of the tear-stains. It felt cold, and no different texture then the rest of his face. _As if they had always been there..._ In an instant, two things happened. A horribly cold breeze blast into the room through the barred window, swirling Orihime's hair around her face, and sending a cold dread down her spine, and ever so slowly, Ulquiorra's eyes opened.

* * *

Time came to an almost abrupt stand-still. Neither girl nor Espada even flinched. His dark gloomy green eyes stared into her happy-go-getting bright gray eyes. Orihime felt herself drowning in his eyes, them beckoning her to him, she could just move a bit forward, still holding his face in her hands, bring her face towards his, her lips coming close enough to ki- "Why are you staring at me in that matter Onna?"

It was almost as if he had slapped her in the face. She was shell-shocked. Her hand was still on his face, thumb still brushed against his cheek, yet Ulquiorra just sat there as if nothing was going on between them. "Why is your face such a red shade? Are sick again perhaps?" Questioning once more, inwardly frustrated he couldn't get a response. "On-" "Orihime." His eyes widened the slightest. "My name isn't Onna. My name is Orihime!" Ulquiorra sighed quietly and turned to move, only to find her hand on his cheek still. "What are you doing? ... Orihime." Her name rolled off his tongue in a strange manner.

His piercing stare demanded answers. Now. "I-I was... testing something..." Was all she could say, her embarrassment taking over. "Testing? What?" She sighed pitifully. She might as well just come out with it. "I wanted to see those marks on your face. Why are they there?" Ulquiorra sat up, moving her hand off of his cheek, which she gladly took back. He looked away from her as she decided he probably not going to answer. Just as she realized she was kneeling in-front of him, he answered softly. "I don't remember."

She slowly blinked. _Didn't remember?_ "They were there when I awoke." Ah. She decided again. Orihime guessed he meant when he became a Hollow. "You remember nothing of your human-life?" "I have no need to remember anything of that pathetic life of mine." Orihime would have rolled her eyes if this situation wasn't so intriguing to her. There has been too many times he complained about humans lives. "Well, why do you think you have those marks?" "I don't know." She sighed again. She could never get a long detailed explanation of anything from him. "I think they look like tears." She remarked suddenly. His icy gaze just continued to test her will to be able to even look at him as she continued to explain.

"Just like tear tracks." His eyes seemed to shade over as he spoke up. "Most of the Espada have a marking of sorts on their face, some only attainable through the release of their Zanpakutō. Though there are cases such as the markings on my face and Grimmjow's dashes under his eyes, where they have been and will always be there." Orihime blinked once and then settled into a blank stare as she watched Ulquiorra's face melt back into his normal frown. "What is it now Onna?" "Orihime!" "...Orihime." "That was easy 'no?" She teased as she leaned forwards a bit, still on her knees. _How sad._ She thought. _To look like you're always constantly crying..._ She felt the tears coming before she could stop them. She grabbed a fistful of her dress in her hand tightly. He took notice. "Why are you crying...?" Ulquiorra questioned, a bit wary. Women and tears never seemed to work well with him.

Just as he was about to ask her again, she jumped up from her position on the floor and jumped on him in a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction before his voice came out in a low annoyed tone. "What are you doing On-...Orihime?" Her reply was nothing but a sniffle, before he heard her muffled voice. "You've never been hugged before...?" He almost rolled his eyes as he looked towards the barred window. _Dawn was on the brink of rising,_ he noted. Ulquiorra suddenly stood up, lifting her into his arms, as Orihime gave a slight squeak and tightened her hold around his neck. "W-what are you doing?!" She squealed as he began moving towards the bed located in the corner of the room. "It is near morning. You need your rest to take care of your frail human body." He spoke quietly as he stopped beside the bed. Orihime lifted her gaze to the window. There was no change in the dark sky, and the backwards moon hung where it always seemed to be.

As he tried to lower her down, she refused to let her arms go from around his neck. "Orihime...?" His question sounded so far away from her thoughts right now. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Ulquiorra slowly realized, her tears had left trails of moisture down her cheeks, and made it look like she had the same tear-tracks as she did. His hand moved of it's own accord and slowly brushed the tears away from one of her cheeks. He felt so...strange. These lost feelings of his were scrambled around his head, and he felt almost on fire. His chest hurt more then he could even imagine. _Human emotions were so difficult to understand._ He watched as her face flared up again just as she found herself lost in his emerald eyes once more.

She had no clue where this sudden burst of emotions were coming from. _She loved Kurosaki-kun didn't she...?_ Orihime didn't have enough time to comprehend her thoughts as her face sudden came close enough for their lips to touch and they did. There weren't any fireworks, or tingly feelings, she couldn't even taste anything, just the emptiness. There were no special effects like those romance books she read. It just felt so nice. _So normal. _Ulquiorra on the other hand, was overcome with feelings he never had before.

That did nothing but push him forwards, as he kissed her more fiercely and slightly bit on her bottom lip as for entrance which she granted. Their tongues flared around and died down as they retracted from each other for the air they desperately needed. Ulquiorra felt nothing but a warmth overcoming his cold body. His head and chest were ready to explode with this 'feeling'. He stood swiftly and turned to leave but something stopped him. The frail bony hand of the girl he could not understand, especially how she affected him so. "Stay...please." He heard softly as she bit down on her lower lip and looked up from under her lashes with the saddest of expressions.

He felt something inside him crack as he nodded slowly and lay down on the bed with her, eyes connecting, Orihime suddenly grabbed his hand, soft yet cold, and pulled him closer to her. Ulquiorra was at a loss to do so he just moved closer and put his head softly on hers and shut his eyes slowly. Orihime smiled softly to herself.

_Everything here had just happened due to a pair of never-ending tears that didn't bring sadness, but a human girl and her male arrancar closer together. _

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed._ _The more I re-read this, the more I want to take it down. x.x;; It feels like nothing but a huge embarrassment...  
Thought this couple just fascinates me to no ends. I just had to write a fanfiction about them together. Bear in mind I've never written a kiss scene before in my 15-years of life, so don't blame me for my __horrible romance skills. I also personally believe that Ulqui can never really be 'OOC' because he has never experienced emotions, and when he finally does, no matter what, he's going to be OOC. 'Cause lets face it. That's out of character.  
-_**  
(1): **_I remarked on the 'sad clown' issue because I find so many people calling him that because of his tear-tracks. Always makes me laugh. :D_  
**(2): **_I just noted that, that line exactly what Kagome says when she's about to reach up and touch Inuyasha's ears for the first time. _

_**Created:**_ _9-26-09  
__**Edited:**__ 2-20-10_


End file.
